


„Are you ok, lesbians?“

by poppynightin



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School, Lesbian AU, Smut, cis girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppynightin/pseuds/poppynightin
Summary: Hello lovelies,I've been working on a multi chaptered Pearlet High School AU for a couple weeks now and already have multiple chapters down and am actually quite happy with it so far. (It will also have a sequel!) So this little scene will be in the fic as well but could also kind of work as a stand alone thing I think? If you will read the Multi chapter fic, you eventually will read this again. Also I don't know if posting a random chapter before I release the whole thing is a good idea but I felt like sharing. So here goes nothing.. (Feedback is ALWAYS welcome and very appreciated!!) All Love xx





	„Are you ok, lesbians?“

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,  
> I've been working on a multi chaptered Pearlet High School AU for a couple weeks now and already have multiple chapters down and am actually quite happy with it so far. (It will also have a sequel!) So this little scene will be in the fic as well but could also kind of work as a stand alone thing I think? If you will read the Multi chapter fic, you eventually will read this again. Also I don't know if posting a random chapter before I release the whole thing is a good idea but I felt like sharing. So here goes nothing.. (Feedback is ALWAYS welcome and very appreciated!!) All Love xx

„Pearl, come on! The Jacuzzi is so nice!“ Adore called out to Pearl who was still inside their house.

„Coming.“ Pearl screamed from inside. Meanwhile Violet was getting comfortable in the jacuzzi, the jets massaging her tense back and the warmth relaxing her entire body. She let Adore’s and Courtney’s voices just be background noise while she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, not caring about getting her hair wet. After their stressful drive and an entire week of school she was dreaded so she was grateful to get a calm and uneventful evening.

„Oh my god, you look so good Pearl. That bikini is so cute!“ Violet heard Courtney exclaim and looked towards the door to look at Pearls bikini as well. But she couldn't even concentrate on the perfectly fitted bikini because she all of the sudden was confronted with Pearl’s perfect body. More specifically Pearls breasts. Now Violet knew that Pearl had amazing legs and a very, very nice ass. Violet had in fact started to miss the late summer days because those meant that Pearl was wearing flowy dresses that weren't showing off her perfect curves. It had gotten colder so she now was always sporting very tight jeans that drew all the attention to her ass and it made it hard for Violet to concentrate sometimes. But even though her Jeans were tight, Pearl’s shirts were always very baggy. So there had been literally nothing that could've prepared Violet for getting to see the beauty that was Pearls breasts. 

Adore was apparently equally as surprised and affected by Pearl’s nearly naked appearance as she let out a breathy „Oh wow.“

„Are you ok, lesbians?“ Courtney managed to bring out between laughs while looking between Violet and Adore. Violet heard Pearl chuckle too while she was entering the pool and sitting down closely next to Violet, their legs almost touching under the water. Violet looked up at Pearl just to see her looking back at her with a smug grin which caused Violet to look away embarrassingly fast. She instead fixated on Adore who was still staring at Pearl’s boobs. Obviously, Violet couldn't blame her, but the hungry look in Adore’s eyes was giving her a weird feeling in her stomach nonetheless.

„Adore, you can stop staring at my boobs now.“ Pearl laughed before engaging in conversation with Courtney. Adore was finally shaken out of her trance and her eyes found Violet’s, still a flustered expression on her face and Violet felt a pang of jealousy. However Adore managed to recover a lot faster than Violet did, joining in on Pearl’s and Courtney’s conversation, the three of them now talking about their plans for the following day. Violet was intensely staring at the water below her, desperately trying to shake the image of Pearl’s boobs out of her head . She really wanted to join in on the conversation her friends were having. But she suddenly couldn't imagine how she would ever be able to talk to Pearl again without thinking about letting her mouth and fingers wander all over her body. Violet didn't even know why she was as flustered as she was. She knew that Pearl was attractive and she had figured out that the two of them definitely had a lot of sexual tension.  
But Pearl was her friend and Violet had made it a rule to never repeat the mistake of hooking up with a friend but then again, she never had wanted to fuck one of her best friends as bad as Pearl. ‚Get it together, Chachki.‘ she told herself before looking up from the water just to look at Adore once again. Looking at her or Courtney instead of Pearl definitely being Violet’s best shot at staying sane at this very moment. Adore smirked at her knowingly before looking at Pearl answering the question she had apparently directed at them. This time however Adore’s look wasn't a turned on one anymore but instead her normal facial expression which somehow made Violet feel better. So seemingly Adore found Pearl hot too but wasn't nearly as shaken as Violet. But then again, Violet usually found a lot of girls hot too but she never really felt like this around any of them. She was completely out of her comfort zone, still not daring to even look in Pearl’s direction but instead listening to Adore talk.

„I don’t want to go hike. It’s cold and I don't want to do sports, can’t we go to the spa or something?“ Adore whined. 

„What happened to sight seeing?“ Violet asked confused. She didn't drive to San Fransisco to go hiking or to the spa. She might as well do that at home. 

„We literally just said that we’ll do that in the morning, were you even listening?“ Courtney asked equally as confused. Violet decided to better not answer that question. 

„But just the morning? That’s not enough time?“ Violet objected now.

„That’s what Pearl just said. Seriously, were you not listening at all? What were you thinking about that intensely?“ Adore asked while looking at Violet teasingly. Violet shot her an angry look. Before she could reply however her breath was knocked out of her once again as Pearl suddenly had shifted closer to her, her entire side pressed to Violet’s. Violet took notice of the smell of Pearl’s shampoo now and also made the foolish mistake of looking at Pearl again. She wanted to slap herself as her eyes drifted to Pearl’s breasts straight away. Violet just couldn't help herself, they were way too close now and looked even better than from far away. And the feeling of the blonde’s smooth skin on her own while the scent of her mango shampoo was clouding Violet’s senses wasn't exactly helping her overall horniness. She imagined how it would feel to burry her face in Pearl’s hair while kissing down her neck. She imagined nibbling at her collarbones and trailing downwards with her tongue towards Pearl’s breasts. She imagined her body being pressed as closely as possible to Pearl’s. She imagined hearing Pearl’s moans. She imagined what Pearl’s nipples would look like and what noises the blonde would make if Violet was to run her tongue over them. Violet imagined Pearl’s hands on her body. She imagined burying her head between Pearl’s legs, making the other one scream her name. Violet felt breathless and tore her eyes off of Pearl’s breasts to look at the blonde’s face instead. Big mistake. The look on Pearl’s face could only be described as lustful and it definitely did things to Violet. She was feeling very aroused now and while she was aware of Courtney’s and Adore’s presence she couldn't help but hold Pearl’s gaze for a few seconds longer. And when she saw Pearl’s eyes drift to her lips she lost all her self control and almost kissed her right then and there had it not been for Adore starting to laugh hysterically. 

„Oh my god. Get a room!“ She laughed looking between Pearl and Violet who were now looking at her with startled expressions on their faces. Violet couldn't believe hat she had almost kissed Pearl in front of their friends. What was happening? She wasn't usually one to lose her cool like that, she was always in control of herself and her body. But right now, around Pearl, her body was on fire and she felt like she could explode. She wasn't exactly sure if she was glad or angry that Adore had interrupted but she was desperate to shift the attention away from what had just happened. She cleared her throat and spoke again.

„Anyway, there’s also this very cool art show happening. It’s by one of my dad’s friends called Rupert Lowell and he told me to check it out. He also said that Rupert will be there so we’ll even be able to talk to the artist.“ Violet rambled. Her voice didn't sound like herself and she still felt just as aroused as moments before, the fact that she felt Pearl still looking at her didn't exactly help either.

„I’d love to go.“ Pearl reckoned in a deeper than usual tone Violet never heard her talk in before and she mentally cursed herself for being turned on by it. How was this girl doing all those things to her while not even really doing anything besides looking at her and talking? Violet desperately wanted to look at Pearl again but wasn't sure if she would have the willpower to look away again.

„I don’t want to go to an art exhibit.“ Courtney responded. „You know actually spa sounds good. How about we all go sightseeing and then afterwards me and Adore go to the spa and the two of you can go to the museum and… bond.“ she continued in an amused voice which made Violet feel very awkward and suddenly very aware of her ridiculously obvious behavior. 

„Sounds like plan. I gotta go now.“ She blurted out while standing up abruptly almost knocking her shoulder into Pearl’s face as the blonde was even closer as Violet had guessed. 

„What do you mean, you gotta go? Where to?“ Adore asked confused while Violet made her way out of the jacuzzi, feeling Pearl’s eyes on her still. Violet wasn't sure if she wished that Pearl would stop with those kind of looks or for her to never stop. All she knew was that she had to remove herself from the situation immediately.

„Oh you know, I haven't worked out at all all day. So I’m gonna go for a walk now.“ Violet tried to explain herself. She almost cringed at herself for coming up with that lame excuse. 

„Ok, weird.“ Adore answered her „But you're probably passing a supermarket on your way back. Can you bring ice cream? The one that I like?“ she continued.

„Sure, will do. Ehm, bye?“ Violet stammered quickly before wrapping her towel around herself to walk back into the house to get changed. However, because apparently she wanted to torture herself now, she looked back at Pearl when she reached the door. She was still looking after Violet and smiled at the brunette when their eyes met again. Violet inhaled deeply but smiled back before entering the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Pearl isn't even a lesbian, she's actually bi, so the title doesn't make total sense. But then again what Courtney said was directed at Adore and Violet so I guess it works? (Don't forget to give Feedback) All Love xx


End file.
